


Ring It In

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, ETNuary, F/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Prohibition, Speakeasies, Universe where Tim and Andrea run an underground speakeasy, a lot of 1920s slang, mobster, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Tim's speakeasy is the booming place to be!
Relationships: The Fixer | Andrea Brooks/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto, Timothy DeLaGhetto/Chia
Series: ETNuary Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Ring It In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 ETNuary: Tim DeLaGhetto

If there’s a place to celebrate ringing in the New Year, it would be Tim DeLaGhetto’s underground speakeasy. Those who know would flock to its doors looking for a good time; that is if one knows where to find it.

As a renowned mobster, Tim would never reveal his speakeasy to just anyone; that and given the damn Prohibition, the speakeasy isn’t even legal. To find this place, people have to know people that know people that know Tim. And if those people are able to seek out _Chia_ , they are welcome to a night of “the cat’s meow and giggle water.” And on New Years Eve, business booms harder than a firecracker on the Fourth of July.

“Tim, the place is packed!” Andrea Brooks, Tim’s childhood friend, partner of the speakeasy, and resident fixer, exclaims as her dark-shadow eyes scan the crowded bar.

Tim flashes his cocky little smile, not surprised by the turn-out. “If you looking for a bee’s knees of a time, you find _Chia_!”

Andrea rolls her eyes. “And how do you think the _real_ Chia feels about you saying that?”

The mobster glances over at the drinking bar where the bartender (and his wife), Chia, is serving out drinks from the alcohol shipment they received earlier that morning. Her black hair is pulled back in a loose bun with strands of curls caressing her face. She is just as beautiful as the day he met her and will show she is his one and only when the clock strikes midnight.

“She don’t mind one bit, if anything, it’s a compliment,” Tim laughs as he turns back to Andrea.

This makes Andrea snort and roll her eyes. “Yeah, tell it to Sweeney!”

Tim chuckles once more before looking at his pocket-watch. It’s almost eleven o’clock. _Showtime!_

“Alright, it’s about time for the _real_ party to start,” he let’s Andrea know. “Go check on our main act and make sure she’s good to go and not too spifflicated.”

“I have to oversee the craps tables, especially since that Justine Ezarik is here,” Andrea scowls, “why can’t _you_ check on Ms. Green?”

“Because Ms. Green is a bearcat and I ain’t about to deal with her. Remember Halloween?”

Andrea starts to laugh again. “How could I forget? I have never seen you that scared in your damn life!” She finally relents. “Fine, but keep an eye on the craps table!”

“You leave Ms. Ezarik to me,” Tim grins suspiciously. Andrea gives him one of her disapproving looks. “I’m only joking!”

“You better! Don’t take any wooden nickels, Tim!” Andrea warns as she heads towards the dressing room by the stage.

“When have I ever?” Tim calls to her, who throws a small smile before disappearing behind the curtain.

Around Tim, patrons are talking, laughing, drinking, having a grand old time. Everything is going the way he wants it.

He already had his inside man keep the coppers away so everything should run smoothly.

As the mobster scans the room, he spots famous heiress, Sierra Furtado, by the VIP lounge with two of her gal friends. The girl is a regular and while normally it’s too risky for someone like her to be here, she has tipped very well and proven to keep a secret.

The two girls with her, Tim also knows. One is Lele Pons, another bearcat who has done odd jobs for Tim in the past, but has since worked her way up; the young blonde has made a name for herself and her hustling. But it’s Eva Gutowski, who is a journalist (and a damn good one) he’s more interested in. He owes a good friend a favor.

Pulling the letter from his coat pocket, Tim makes his way over to the women.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions to the 1920s slang:  
>  **Giggle water** : alcohol  
>  **Tell it to Sweeney** : what you say when you believe something to be untrue  
>  **Spifflicated** : inebriated  
>  **Bearcat** : a lively, spirited woman, possibly with a fiery streak  
>  **Don’t take any wooden nickels!** : Don’t do anything dumb!  
>  **Coppers** : Gangster slang for police


End file.
